Mobile devices such as smart phones or tablets are becoming increasingly popular amongst technicians that service equipment in the field. Mobile devices comprise numerous computing functionalities, such as email readers, web browsers, and video recorders. Mobile devices are often used for downloading books and videos as well. Today, many mobile devices comprise video cameras and microphones to provide users with the ability to communicate face-to-face.